


Pessimism at Its Finest

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: D4 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he <i>hadn't </i>called, he hadn't been checked in to any other hospital and if he hadn't done that, well, he <i>had </i>to be fine. She told Foggy that partly because she believed it, partly because Foggy needed to hear it. And... partly because <i>she </i>needed to believe it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Compliant to <i>New York's Finest</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pessimism at Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> I think Claire's probably got some issues with describing her relationship with Matt. I don't think she regrets any of it, but that 'what could have been?' Well, I might learn some more later in the season. Gotta keep watching. xD
> 
> I do not own _Daredevil_. Thanks for reading!

Claire Temple had to admit, the first thing that went through her head when she remembered who Foggy Nelson was and why he would want to talk to her was _Matt-mother-fucking-Murdock_. It came out, verbally, as ‘Oh, shit’.

To be fair, ‘oh, shit’ was good enough.

She took pity on the way Foggy looked at her with those big, puppy dog eyes that he seemed to have, letting him follow her around like that lost puppy dog that he looked so much like without Matt at his side. She was sure he didn't intend to look so... pathetic, but, then, Matt was evidently his best friend. Not that she had reason to _know_ that, really the first and last time she had met Foggy, Matt had been more than half dead and when she had refused to answer Foggy's questions, he had stood to the side of the room and glared daggers at Matt's body.

They'd probably had a fight. Made up, going by the look of things. Which was good. Matt needed those kind of friends, people that knew his secret, people that would stand by him and go looking for him in hospitals when he went missing and didn't come back.

Then the gangs had gotten rowdy and Foggy had stood up and spouted off a bunch of bullshit (good advice, notwithstanding) and managed not to get his face bashed in for his trouble and Claire, in all of her _I've seen enough shit to last a lifetime_ mentality, actually cracked a smile.

Foggy wasn't that lost puppy, after all.

No, he was just worried. Claire understood, if by a lesser degree. She had known... Matt was trouble. Foggy knew it, too, she was certain, if the concern in his eyes and the worry etched into his features wasn't enough. And one day, that might catch up with him, one day he might snap at Matt and call him out, but those two? There was something special there. Foggy wasn't a lost puppy; if anything, he was more Matt's equal than Claire could have hoped to be. Foggy was probably stronger than she gave him credit for. Maybe even stronger than her, or Matt, or the bonds of their friendship or whatever shit sounded the best.

But, hey, Claire was a pessimist. She'd been burned by enough people to know when she had to walk away, and she didn't regret that decision. She'd stepped in more shit along the way, of course, but, oh well. And what she told Matt before? Still stood. She would take care of him, patch him up if he needed patching up. She would always been there for him if he called and needed that. But as for that relationship that had been so good, so fast, so fleeting? That was over and done.

But he _hadn't_ called, he hadn't been checked in to any other hospital and if he hadn't done that, well, he _had_ to be fine. She told Foggy that partly because she believed it, partly because Foggy needed to hear it. And... partly because _she_ needed to believe it. She would never be able to think Matt could be somewhere, hurt, dying, without the press of anxiety on her chest, even after what had happened, so, she told herself he would be fine. And if he wasn't fine, he'd ask.

And if he didn't ask, if he wanted to be that martyr...

"I'm sure he's fine."

It was a mixed bag, Matt Murdock. She loved him and despised him for all of this, all at the same time. She trusted him to be careful, and still worried about him, too. It wasn't easy or effortless, and it was more trouble than she had time for. But that being said, she would never stop caring for him, never cut him out from her life entirely because, just like Foggy, she wanted to be there for Matt when and if he needed a place to go.

 


End file.
